Different forms of spark plugs are believed to be understood in the related art. In spark ignition engines, spark plugs generate sparks between their electrodes for igniting the fuel-air mixture. In this connection, the spark plugs include ground electrodes and center electrodes, spark plug designs having two to five electrodes being known. In this connection, the electrodes are either mounted onto the spark plug housing (ground electrode) or introduced into a ceramic insulator as center electrodes. The service life of a spark plug is influenced by the corrosion and erosion resistance of the electrode material. Conventional electrode materials are based on nickel alloys including aluminum components. However, under operating conditions in the engine compartment, i.e., at high temperatures and in an oxidizing atmosphere, these have the problem that a major portion of the nickel surface, as well as a portion of the nickel in the interior of the electrode material, oxidizes due to reactions with the surrounding oxygen. This forms a nickel oxide layer, which has heat-insulating and electrical-conductivity-preventing characteristics and is already prone to corrosion and spark erosion after a short time. This increases the electrode spacing, which ultimately leads to the failure of the spark plug. If need be, the use of electrode materials made of pure precious metal or having a precious metal base, such as platinum or platinum alloys containing iridium, allows, in normal use of the spark plug, the formation of an oxide layer that has an increased wear resistance against spark-erosion attacks. However, such electrode materials, in particular, platinum, result in enormous costs, which are problematic in the case of such mass-produced components, such as spark plugs.